


I Heard the Bells

by deanatemytailor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas's first Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Meddling Sam, Mistletoe, Season/Series 10, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanatemytailor/pseuds/deanatemytailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to have a first Christmas with all the traditions and stuff Christmas brings, but he wants to do it Winchester style. Dean, on the other hand, is coming to terms with his feelings for Cas and is attempting to not be a Scrooge. In the end, Christmas turns out to be one of the best they've had in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean opened the door to the bunker, using every last muscle to do so. Over night it seemed the snow had piled upon itself, leaving a blanket (or rather, comforter) around the bunker and through the town. Town itself was much easier to navigate. The plows had come through in early morning and pushed the snow off of the roads, leaving a slick trail of ice in their wake. That had been covered up by gravel, which honest to God did nothing to help. Driving Baby over the slippery roads was a challenge, as her bare tires were not skilled enough for such weather. Ice or not, Dean still drove into town today to purchase food and beer. Sam had been complaining for days how they were out of “healthy food” and Dean was growing utterly tired of being completely sober. Cas…well, he just sat there blankly. He’d been doing that a lot lately, Dean noticed. It could be because his stolen grace was dwindling, or maybe his knack for worrying was kicking in again. Either way, it was kind of annoying.

            The bunker was hot as hell. Dean really needed to stop using that: Hell wasn’t hot at all. He closed the door behind him, bags of necessities in his arms as he steadily walked down the stairs. He took the groceries to the kitchen and was confused at the silence and bareness of the bunker.

            “Sam! Cas! Where are you?” Dean yelled, his voice reverberating off the metallic walls around him.

            “In here!” Came a muffled voice down the bedroom hallway. Dean paced that way, rolling up his sleeves to escape the unnecessary heat. He peeked his head into the library room and saw Sam and Cas sitting on the couch.

            “What’s goin’ on?” Dean questioned Sam. Sam held up a DVD and pointed at the TV next to the door. Sam had purchased the TV on an outing to Wal-Mart during one of their hunts. Dean had scolded him; said he would never use it. Boy, did Sam prove him wrong. He had even hooked up Netflix to it.

            “Christmas was coming up and I thought I should show Cas the classics of Christmas.” Sam tapped on the DVD case again and Dean peered closer at the red and green cover.

            “’A Christmas Story’? C’mon Sam, that’s stupid.” Dean entered the room to look at the paused screen.

            “Bah humbug to you too, Dean,” Sam replied, digging the remote from the crack in the old, leather couch. “Cas likes it, don’t you?” Sam nudged Cas in the shoulder. The angel, who decided not to waste as much grace as he had to, was wearing one of Sam’s t-shirts, which was too baggy for him, and an old sweatshirt of Dean’s. He also wore a pair of Dean’s sweats, as Sam’s would have gone past his ankles and then some.

            Cas nodded and hinted a smile towards Dean. “Yes. It’s interesting to see their Christmas traditions and how different families are at Christmastime.” Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. “Do the Winchester’s have any traditions?” Cas questioned them, jokingly using their last name.

            “Nada,” Dean replied before Sam could get a word out. “We’re usually hunting on Christmas and around Christmas. It’s not all gay and dandy like the apple pie lives of the people in movies.”

            Cas shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be like that. You two have a home here in the bunker and there’s nothing on the hunting radar at all. If it is all the same to you, I’d like to have Christmas.”

            Sam nodded. “I agree. Dean, we could buy a tree and decorate it and y’know, make it a little more festive in here. Maybe get some Christmas music?”

            Dean shook his head. “No Sammy. We don’t ever do that. That’s weird…and too happy. I don’t like it.”

            Sam clapped his hands together and stood up. “You don’t have to like it. Cas and I are doing it anyway. So you can go Scrooge away in your room or wherever you’d like to spend the next couple of Christmas days.”

            Dean nodded. “Fine. Sounds good to me.”

            Sam stopped next to his brother and turned back to Cas. “C’mon Cas, let’s go see if the Men of Letters had anything Christmas-y in the storage room.”

            Cas shifted on the couch and absently played with the sleeve of Dean’s sweatshirt. “I don’t know, Sam. I don’t want just us to celebrate. It wouldn’t be the same without Dean.” Cas directed his storm blue eyes to Dean, pleadingly.

            Dean let out a huge breath and rolled his eyes for emphasis on his apprehensiveness. “Why Cas? I’m not a Christmas guy. I’m more of a Halloween person.”

            Sam hit his bicep and Dean turned to face him. “Come on, Dean. Cas has never celebrated Christmas before. Christmas is a time for family and friends, and God knows we could use a little cheerfulness in our godforsaken lives. Just do it. It could be fun,” Sam said, gesturing to Cas.

            “Fine. But I ain’t gonna like it. I need a beer.” Dean took one more look at Cas before heading to the kitchen. It wasn’t that he hated Christmas. In fact, Christmas used to be one of his favorite holidays. He loved the snow, the lights, and the crackle of a record playing Nat King Cole Christmas music. As he grew older and the world grew darker and worse for the wear, Christmas seemed minor and unimportant in his life. It didn’t give him happiness like it used to, and there was nothing to celebrate. However, Sam was right. This year he had a home and he had the two most important people in his life alive and well and living in his home. The monsters had settled down for some reason (probably the calm before the storm), but for now, everything was peaceful. Even Crowley was leaving them alone. He hadn’t had any pent up stress in a while and he cracked a few more smiles than he had in the past couple of months. The Mark barely bothered him and he didn’t feel the need to kill so often. Sam and Cas were his rocks, and if they wanted to have a Christmas, Dean would give them the best Christmas he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean made his way back to the library where Sam and Cas had started ‘Elf’. Cas’s toothy smile was the first thing he saw upon entering the room. Sam was lying back into the couch, beer in hand and a closed smirk on his face. Dean caught Sam’s attention and motioned for him to scoot over. He walked over to the couch and took a seat in the middle of the two men. The movie was at the part where Buddy was spinning around in the rotating doors during his date. Dean watched for a little bit and turned to check up on Cas. His worry wrinkles were gone and were replaced with happy crinkles in the corner of his blue eyes. He was still grinning and occasionally he would chuckle at the film. It was a good sound to hear. The angel had been poignantly silent for the past couple of days and he stuck mostly to himself.

            Dean leaned over to Cas and whispered, “After the movie do you want to go get some decorations? I forgot Sam’s shampoo at the store anyway.”

            Cas nodded, his blue eyes wide and vibrant. Dean patted Cas’s thigh and retracted his hand quickly.

            Over the past couple of months, he’d come to terms with himself. He’d always keep it to himself- never let his emotions get the best of him. He had fallen for Cas, the angel who had stupidly risked his angelic life to save him from Hell and stuck by his side for years and years. He’d rebelled against Heaven and had attempted to do good for the benefit of Dean and Sam, perhaps failing more often then not, but he’d redeemed himself each time. Cas was one of the best friends Dean had ever had- probably his best friend excluding Sam, and it only recently struck him as something more. He’d never dabble with these feelings. There was always that possibility Cas would not like him back in that way, or he might ruin their friendship.

            He’d first realized his feelings when he’d thought Cas had died, after his demise with the Leviathan. When Dean had folded his trench coat and shoved it in the back of his car… that was when he realized he had lost something so profound to him. He’d comprehended not only that he’d never see his best friend again, but he would never actually have a chance at being with someone he’d truly cared about.

            And yes, he had been bisexual all these years. Closeted bisexual, because if anyone knew about it, especially his father when he was alive, he’d be screwed. Sam might be okay with it but he didn’t want to take any chances on that one.

            They finished watching ‘Elf’ and it was around 2:00 at the time. Cas and Dean hopped off the couch as Sam shut off the TV, muttering something about how he wished he could marry Zooey Deschanel.

            “Hey Sam, Cas and I are gonna run back into town. Forgot your shampoo and we’re gonna pick up a couple of things.”

            “Sounds good. I’m going to take a shower. Be careful, Dean. I don’t understand why you don’t buy your much adorned car winter tires, but hey, she’s yours.” Sam rolled his eyes.

            “Hey, my Baby’s a trooper. She’s badass and can withstand any weather,” Dean replied, patting Sam on the shoulder as he and Cas exited the room. Dean entered the open room and pulled on his boots and leather jacket. He pulled his sweatshirt hood up and pocketed his hands. He then turned to Cas, standing frumpy looking in his light clothes.

            “Okay Cas, we need to get you a coat.” Dean tossed him Sam’s heavy coat and his white beanie. He also threw him some gloves because he knew the angel would complain about his hands getting cold as well. Dean pushed an older pair of his boots to Cas and he tried them on, the outcome being they fit him perfectly.

            “You ready?”

            “Yes,” Cas replied as he pulled on the gloves. He followed Dean up the steps, clunky boots panging the metal and Dean’s boots leaving puddles of water on each. They entered the Impala quickly, as it was newly snowing and colder than balls outside.

            Dean turned on the radio and twisted the dial when he found a Christmas station. It was playing Frank Sinatra, which was something Dean used to listen to. It brought warm memories up. He turned the volume up and smiled at Cas.

            “Dean, what are some other traditions for Christmas?” Cas questioned as Dean drove slowly into town. Baby was slipping all over the place, but Dean was a damn good driver in all kinds of weather.

            “I dunno, Cas. I mean… different people do different things. Some people don’t even celebrate Christmas.” Dean turned the radio down a bit to listen to the angel.

            Cas huffed a breath and fiddled with the heavy gloves on his fingers. “What do you and Sam do? Or what did you do?”

            Dean shrugged. “I dunno. We were usually hunting then. Even with dad. But when mom was alive, we’d put up a Christmas tree and bake cookies and listen to Nat King Cole on the record player. Dad would put on Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer for me and sometimes we’d go outside and make snow angels or snow men. Sam never got to do that, but when we stayed in hotels during Christmas, we’d go outside and do that stuff. Once we stayed at Bobby’s,” Dean began, a smile hinting at his mouth, “because dad was doing a hunt alone. Bobby cut a tree from his backyard and we went out and bought cheap bulbs to hang up on it. Bobby threw some lights on it- ones he found in the attic. The next day was Christmas Eve and Bobby took us back into town to get presents for each other. I bought Sammy ‘The Hobbit’ because it was paperback and extremely cheap at the time. He bought me a really cool carved knife- not for killing, but for hunting animals and gutting fish and such. We both ganged up and bought Bobby a new coffee machine cuz his was all shitty and worn out. That was probably one of my favorite Christmases.”

            Cas reached out and placed a gloved hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, that sounds wonderful. I’m happy you could have a wonderful Christmas. Perhaps this one will be just as well.”

            Dean chuckled. “We’ll see.”

            They pulled into the little local market and went inside where it was warm. Dean immediately went to get Sam’s special shampoo he’d forgotten earlier today and Cas followed steadily in his path.

            “Alright, Cas. Anything Christmas you see and want, tell me. We’ll decorate the bunker.” Cas nodded as they headed down the aisle. Cas stopped Dean midway to put some stringed lights for outdoors inside the basket and then Dean told him to get some for the Christmas tree, which they would get later. Cas smiled at Dean and put in a couple more boxes. Dean stopped them in the food aisle and put in a couple dozen Christmas cookie packages in, as well as some cookie cutters.

            “Dean, look,” Cas said when they got to the movie aisle. “You said you watched Rudolph, right? Here it is.” Cas picked up the DVD and practically shoved it in Dean’s face. Dean laughed and threw it in the basket.

            “Cas, get some of that garland shit. Sam would love to go all ‘Better Homes’ with that. Maybe a wreath. Yeah, get that one. Does it smell good?” Cas nodded as he put the garland wrapped in Christmas lights in the basket.

            “What’s this, Dean?”

            Dean’s face brightened up a bit. “Uh…mistletoe.”

            “What’s it for?”

            “It’s an old Christmas thing. If you meet someone under the mistletoe, you kiss them.” Dean rubbed his hand behind his neck.

            “Oh, well…Sam would like it, wouldn’t he?”

            “Ha, the only action he’ll be getting on Christmas is his right hand,” Dean joked, but Cas looked at him quizzically. “Just put it in.”

            They entered the clothing area and Dean handed Cas the basket. “We need to get you some better clothes, pal. You look homeless in those, no offense.” Cas glared at him but Dean went back to looking. “Here, how about we get you a couple of t-shirts…” Dean began throwing random items of things in the now overflowing basket. “And we need to get you a winter jacket. Here, how about this one?” Dean held up a pea coat and Cas nodded uninterestedly. Dean rolled his eyes and let the coat fall over his forearm. Cas began weaving through racks of clothes so that Dean had to follow quickly. “Cas, what the hell man?”

            “Dean, can I have this?” Cas questioned him, holding up an itchy looking sweater with an angel and a Christmas tree covered in lights. It was hideous, but Cas was lit up like the holiday itself so he shrugged.

            “Go for it, Cas.” Dean held out his hand to take the sweater from him, and he placed it across his arm as well. “Are we done here? Do you need anything else?”

            Cas nodded. “Can I have fifty dollars?”

            Dean choked on his spit. “Jesus, Cas, what for?”

            Cas shrugged. “Presents.”

            Dean sighed and pulled out his wallet, secretly thanking Cas for reminding him about presents. “Go crazy.”

            Cas nodded with a smile and escaped behind an aisle. Dean took the heavy basket and grinned. Cas was like a puppy today, something much better than he’d seen over the weeks. Cas was more than himself and the holidays were helping him. If this was Cas during Christmas, he wished it would last forever.

            Dean studied the aisles for something he could get Cas and Sam. He ran into Cas once, and Cas yelled at him for following. Dean got a great chuckle out of that. Eventually, Dean found both of them presents and he went to go purchase everything they had in their basket.

            Dean waited by the car and Cas came out five minutes later, a bag hidden in his arms. Cas put the bag by his feet in the passenger seat while Dean put the rest of the bags in the backseat. Cas grinned happily and attempted to sing along to “Simply Having a Wonderful Christmas Time” by Paul McCartney, which was playing loudly on Dean’s radio. Dean drove to the tree farm just a couple of miles away from the store, and both he and Cas got out of the car to be greeted by a cheery old man that owned the place.

            “Hello sirs,” he said in his scraggly old voice when Dean and Cas approached him. “Can I help you?”

            Dean nodded. “Yeah, uh, we’re looking for a nice…I dunno, medium sized tree?” Cas agreed and took a deep breath to smell the Douglas fir.

            “We got lotsa those,” the man said, pointing to an area. “You boys go take yer pick and I’ll ring ya up over here.”

            Dean nodded and took hold of Cas’s coat sleeve to pull him along, as he was too in tune with the trees rather than actually living his life. “C’mon Cas.”

            Cas followed as they went over to the trees. “Okay Cas, it’s all you. Which tree do you want?”

            “They all look the same,” he replied, turning to Dean with a grin.

            “See, that’s what I thought too,” Dean said, placing a hand on the small of Cas’s back, leading him through the trees. “But there’s always one that sticks out. There’s something about a tree, maybe a bare spot or a weird looking branch. Maybe it’s the size of the middle or the strongness of the scent. You gotta figure it out for yourself.” Cas stopped, making Dean’s hand press into his back harder.

            Cas nodded. “I got it, Dean. This one.” Cas walked over to a tree that was sort of dying in some places but lively in others. It wasn’t anything fancy, but Dean knew Cas had a reason behind it.

            “And your choice is because?” Dean asked drawn out as he helped Cas pull it out of the pile of trees.

            “Because,” Cas grunted as he pulled, “it has some wear and tear and wounds. It looks tired and has some bad parts to it. But it has these perfect areas surrounding it, and it is still sturdy enough to stand, and it is strong and beautiful. It’s like you and Sam.” Dean stopped working and peered at Cas from the side of the tree. Cas, noticing the movement had stopped, looked at Dean.

            “What?”

            “And you.”

            “I suppose so,” Cas replied unsurely.

            “And you, Cas.” Dean said as a final tone. “I agree. It’s perfect. The best tree we’ve ever had.”

            Cas’s rosy cheeks lit up as the snow began falling again. “C’mon, let’s take it over to the friendly old guy.”

            Dean and Cas heaved the tree to the old guy, taking only a couple of seconds to catch their breath.

            “Ya’ll got a beaut. She’s a one-of-a-kind tree. She’ll be loved by ya’ll even through her barren branches. The Charlie Brown trees are the best, I’ll tell ya.” The guy told them the price and Dean paid out of pocket while Cas watched the exchange.

            “Thank you, sir,” Dean told the guy, shaking his hand.

            “You and your boyfriend have a lovely Christmas, ya hear.” The old man said as Dean took hold of the tree. His face warmed up despite the cold. He just nodded as Cas helped him take the tree to the car. They tied it up to the top in silence and got back in the car, out of breath and noses red from the chilly air.

            The car ride was fairly silent, save for Cas attempting to sing along to the Christmas tunes on the radio. Dean tapped his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the music.

            Upon arriving at the bunker, the two of them took the groceries inside and put them on a table. Cas took his presents straight to his room as Sam came from the bedroom hallway, having taken a nap.

            “Hey, since you are a lazy Susan, you can go get the tree and bring it inside.” Dean pointed to the door and Sam yawned in response.

            “You got a tree?” Sam questioned him, flipping through the groceries. He grinned devilishly. “And mistletoe?”

            Dean rolled his eyes. “Cas thought you would want it. I don’t know.”

            Sam nodded. “Sure Dean. Destiel, is it?”

            “Shut your face and get the tree,” Dean replied, pointing to the door. Sam just smirked and pulled on his boots to go outside. Cas returned to the room, the same smile still etched on his face.

            “Dean, did we get wrapping paper?” Dean shook his head.

            “Nah man, just use newspaper.”

            Cas nodded and was about to return to his room when he stopped in the doorway. “Hey Dean?”

            “Yeah buddy?” Dean asked, leaning against the table.

            Cas cleared out his throat and looked up instead of at Dean. “Tonight can we go make snowmen and snow angels?”

            Dean stuck out his lips in pondering and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, sure thing Cas.”

            Cas nodded and was about to leave before Dean said, “Hey Cas?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Thanks for going with me today. It was fun. You look good when you’re happy.”

            Cas blushed, which Dean caught and took note of, and said, “Thank you, Dean. You as well.”


	3. Chapter 3

Being winter, the night fell upon them quicker than expected. It was still snowing, which was something out of this world in this part of Kansas. It was nice, however, because Dean hadn’t been in a place that had snow for more than a couple of years. Sam had brought in the tree and set it up in the open room. Dean was now sitting in a wooden chair, his feet drawn up on the table and a beer in hand. Cas and Sam were stringing lights on the tree. Cas had put in some of the small colorful ones. The two of them were talking about the children’s tradition of Santa Claus, and Cas told Sam he knew Saint Nick- that he’d met him before. A Bing Crosby record was playing from the corner and Dean was tapping his fingers on the table to the slow beats.

            “Dean, go get the ornaments, would you?” Sam said, interrupting Cas momentarily. Dean nodded and headed to the kitchen where he’d left them.

            Someone cleared a throat, bringing Dean out of some reverie he was having. Cas stood in the doorway, his lips closed in a tight smile. His hair was disheveled from running a hand through it once too many times and he smelled of sap. He had been wearing his new sweater and Dean would catch him scratching at his arm or stomach.

            “Hey,” Dean said, throwing him a grin.

            “Hello Dean,” Cas replied, stepping into the kitchen. “Sam told me to go to the kitchen and stop at the oven? I don’t understand why, but he said you had a surprise for me.”

            Dean raised an eyebrow, his forehead crinkling in confusion. “I don’t think so-oh.” Dean looked up. Sam had obviously devised this stupid idea. Cas followed Dean’s eyes and his face turned bright red. Dean sighed. “I think this was Sam’s plan.”

            Cas nodded. “It would appear so.”

            They stood there in awkward silence. Dean fiddled with the tape on the ornament package and his eyebrows were furrowed in extreme thought. Cas waited in his spot, pretending to look around the kitchen for something. They heard footsteps coming from the open area and Sam appeared in the doorway a little by Cas.

            “Where have you been, Dean? We need the ornaments,” Sam said, pushing past Cas lightly. He took the ornaments and nodded at each of them with raised eyes and tight lips and then left.

            “We should probably follow him,” Dean said. Cas nodded and left the room. Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in, and his upper back relaxed, the weight leaving his shoulder.

            Cas and Sam put on the ornaments while Dean watched. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to put on ornaments; he enjoyed watching his two favorite people conversing and working together. When the number of ornaments dwindled, Sam said, “Dean, let’s go start the Christmas cookies.”

            “Sure,” Dean replied. “We’ll be back in a second, Cas.” The angel nodded.

            Sam stalked off to the kitchen, Dean following while emptying his beer. He set it on the counter when they entered the kitchen, and Sam stopped him with a large hand to the chest.

            “Dean, what the hell?” Sam said, whispering a little. Dean raised his eyebrows and said blatantly, “What?”

            “Uh.” Sam motioned to the mistletoe with an open mouth and wide eyes. “Hello Dean. Did you even do it?”

            Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Do what, Sam? Kiss Cas? No thank you.”

            Sam shot Dean his signature bitch face and rolled his eyes. “Dean, you don’t have to pretend you aren’t interested. This is Cas, Dean. Your best friend. I know you like him, okay.”

            Dean exhaled and let his arms fall to his sides. “How did you know?” he asked quietly.

            Sam chuckled, bringing Dean’s eyes up. “Dean, seriously? Anyone can tell. You have petty fights all the time, stare at each other constantly, and I reckon you didn’t realize how much you worried and moped after getting out of Purgatory while Cas was still in it? Dean, you love Cas, and no one’s gonna hate you for it alright?”

            Dean sighed. “Great. That obvious, huh? Well, thanks for not being a dick about it.” Dean rolled his eyes.

            Sam brought Dean into a hug. “Dean, you think I give a shit who you like? If you’re happy, I’m happy, okay? I know for a fact if I liked someone of the same gender, you’d accept me. We’re family.” Dean hugged back but then pushed him off.

            “No chick flick moments, Sammy,” Dean replied, laughing a little. Sam clapped him on the shoulder.

            “So, you gonna go after Cas or what?” Sam questioned Dean and he took out the cookie packet. Dean leaned against the counter.

            “No. I don’t want to lose our friendship. Besides, I don’t know if Cas swings that way,” Dean replied, watching Sam get out the necessities to put into the powder.

            Sam stopped and looked up at Dean, green-gold eyes shimmering. “Dean, Cas likes you back you know. He isn’t much for gender, remember?”

            Dean shrugged. “Yeah I know, but…I don’t know, Sammy. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

            Sam rolled his eyes. “Alright Dean, you keep telling yourself that. Go out and help him.”

            Dean knocked on the counter a couple of times and bounced off of it, making his way to the room again. Cas was standing away from the tree admiring his work. Dean went up next to him and placed at hand on his shoulder. “Nice work, Cas.”

            Cas turned his head, his blue eyes shining. “Thank you. I think it turned out beautifully.”

            “Sure did.”

            “Hey Dean, Sam said Christmas is tomorrow. Is that when we give each other presents?”

            “Yeah,” Dean replied. “Hey, let’s go build that snow man.”

            Cas nodded. They put on their boots and coats. Cas borrowed Sam’s beanie again while Dean stayed bare up top. They threw on a pair of gloves and headed up the stairs.

            “Oh my…Dean.” Cas looked up. The bunker’s small door and surroundings had lights strung up around the frame. Dean chuckled at Cas’s reaction.

            “Thought I should put them up while you and Sam dinked around with the tree. Took me ten minutes or so. It’s not much, but it’s Christmas.” Dean looked over at Cas, whose eyes were twinkling with the reflection of the lights. His face was already red from the cold and snow fell steadily onto his black pea coat. He took two steps forward and wrapped Dean in his arms. Dean’s green eyes widened as the surprisingly strong arms of Cas squeezed him. Dean lightly hugged back.

            “They are amazing, Dean,” Cas said as he pulled back. Dean smiled unsurely and cleared his throat.

            “Uh…let’s go build a snowman.”

            Dean found a clear, large area and fell to his knees. He motioned for Cas to come over and he began rolling a ball in the snow. “Ok Cas, you take this one over. This will be the base of the snowman. Make it as big as you want.” Cas nodded and began rolling the now head-sized snowball. Dean formed another sphere shaped ball and rolled it opposite Cas, so as to get fresh snow.

            Dean took a minute break to glance at Cas and his progress. The snowball was enormous. Cas was now on his feet, pushing the snowball with force. Dean chuckled and abandoned his much smaller snowball to go over to Cas. Chuckling, he said, “Hey Cas, think that’s big enough?”

            Cas nodded. “Definitely.”

            “Okay, I’ll roll mine over here. That one will be the middle.” Dean attempted to run through the snow with much difficulty, but made it to his piece quickly. He pushed it over to the big one and he and Cas heaved it on top of Cas’s.

            “Next is the head,” Dean said. “You wanna make that one?”

            “Sure. Go get it’s extremities,” Cas ordered. Dean raised his eyebrows.

            “Yes sir.” Dean found his way to a tree and used his knife to cut off some small branches that had finger-like sticks on it. He then filled up his pockets with rocks.

            When Dean made it back, Cas had already put the head on the body. He was sitting in the snow with his elbows resting on his knees and gloved hands on his rosy cheeks. He was shivering now and his sweatpants were sopping wet.

            “Cold?” Dean questioned him, handing him a branch.

            Cas stared blankly at him. “Obviously, Dean. I’m dripping wet and there’s a wind chill.”

            “Sarcasm, pal.” Dean chuckled. They both stuck the branches into the sides of the snowman. Dean handed Cas some rocks to make eyes and a mouth.

            “Hey, I came just in time,” came a voice from near the bunker. Sam was trudging out in his winter clothes carrying some extra winter clothes. “Brought some stuff for the snowman.”

            When Sam reached them, he tossed Cas the carrot and scarf and Dean an old truckers hat. Dean put it on the snowman’s head while Cas wrapped the scarf around its neck. He slammed the carrot into the nose of the snowman. “It looks like Bobby,” Cas simply stated. Dean and Sam stepped back to look at it and chuckled.

            “It does. But it’s missing something,” Sam said. He picked up some stray sticks he found on the ground and made a beard and moustache. They all chuckled and Sam snapped a picture of it on his phone.

            “Bobby the snowman,” Dean said, huffing a breath. “Bobby would kill us.”

            Sam nodded with a chuckle. “He would. Merry Christmas Bobby!” Sam yelled.

            They all trudged back inside afterwards, Cas shivering miserably in his wet clothes. Dean, too, was a little cold. Sam had finished the cookies and Dean and Cas dug into them. It was nearing midnight and Sam grew exhausted and went to bed. Dean and Cas nodded to each other and parted ways with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean couldn’t sleep at all. His mind was going a million miles an hour from all the happenings that went on yesterday. It was the most fun he’d had all year, excluding being a demon and not caring, and he didn’t want it to end. He loved seeing Sam all chipper and Cas even more so. He sighed and heaved himself out of bed. He threw on a ratty grey sweater and jeans and then pulled up his boots. He pulled a hat from his drawer and threw on his gloves. He exited his room quietly and tiptoed through the open room and up the stairs to exit the bunker. The lights were still shining brightly, illuminating the snowflakes falling softly to the ground. It wasn’t as cold, as the wind has died down. It was a still night.

            “Dean?”

            Dean turned to the voice. Cas was sitting in the snow, his knees drawn up to his chest. He walked over to Cas and sat next to him. “What’re you doing out here?”

            “Couldn’t sleep. I assume you had the same dilemma?”

            “You assumed correctly,” Dean answered simply. “Why can’t you sleep?”

            Cas shrugged. “I think too much. About everything and anything and things I shouldn’t worry about and things I should.”

            Dean nodded. “Same. But you were happy yesterday. What’s on your mind?”

            “Nothing of import. Just stupid things. I am excited for tomorrow though,” Cas added with a grin. “I sometimes wish I had a family who would celebrate holidays.”

            Dean nudged him with his shoulder. “You do now. You’re family upstairs are tight asses who don’t know how to have a good time.”

            Cas chuckled. “That is true. Sam told me if I wanted to have a good time he would introduce me to egg nog? What is it?”

            Dean smiled. “Depends on if he’s talking ‘bout the alcoholic or non-alcoholic.”

            Cas scrunched up his face in disgust. “He was going to trick me into drinking the alcoholic, wasn’t he?”

            Dean nodded. “Most likely.”

            They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, the snow falling on them and melting right as they landed. “I miss them sometimes.”

            Dean turned to look at Cas. “Your family?” Cas nodded, turning to Dean with his blue eyes wide.

            Dean clenched his jaw and sent up a silent ‘fuck you’ to any of the angels who put down Cas and ruined his sense of normality. “Hey, I know. You miss your angel family, right?”

            “Dean, that is quite literally what I just said,” Cas replied in his gravelly voice. Dean rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over to a clean blanket of snow and dropped into it on his back. Cas watched curiously as Dean began moving his arms and legs out and in over and over again.

            When he finished one angel, he would move to a different place and create a new one. Cas stood up from his spot and moved closer to Dean. “Snow angels?” Dean nodded and continued making his angel. Cas grinned and dropped next to Dean, imitating his actions. Cas made a couple more, Dean right next to him, until they both grew exhausted and cold. Cas looked over at Dean, his head still pillowed by the sticky snow. “Thank you, Dean.”

            “Yup. These angels are better than yours because they don’t talk or move. They mind their business and keep to themselves. Perfect.” Dean smiled at Cas with a flash of his snow-white teeth. Cas rolled his eyes and took a fistful of snow in his hand and then threw it at Dean. Dean opened his eyes wide and turned, filling his hands full of snow and packing it into a ball. Cas struggled to get up but Dean hit him before he could right in the neck. Cas shivered and turned, his mouth in a wide ‘o’. Dean chuckled, adjusting his hat. Cas ran over to him and pushed him back in the snow, but lost his grip and fell slightly on top of him. Dean landed with a thud backwards while Cas’s face settled into the snow. Dean got a kick out of that and Cas could feel his stomach rising and falling in laughter. He pulled his face free and looked down at Dean, chunks of snow falling onto his face. Dean’s stopped laughing upon noticing how closely they were. His smile fell straight as Cas’s blue eyes stared into his. His stomach started fluttering as snowflakes fell on his eyelashes.

            The sound of a train scared Cas, making him sit up in a flash. Dean let out a huge breath, a plume of foggy heat entering the air. Cas got up and held out a hand for Dean, which he took. They both smiled at each other as if nothing had happened and headed back into the bunker to make hot chocolate before going back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Wake up assholes!” Sam yelled, banging on both Dean and Cas’s doors. He was vibrantly cheery this morning and he had made breakfast and coffee already. It pissed Dean off, as he was exhausted. Cas didn’t seem all too enthusiastic either. They entered the open room and gladly took the coffee Sam made. They ate breakfast mostly silently; save for Sam yapping away about whatever goodness was in the news this morning.

            Cas woke up eventually, while Dean stayed tired. They decided to watch Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer before opening presents so Cas could get the feel for another timeless classic. Dean enjoyed the movie enough that he didn’t fall asleep while watching it, and he ultimately woke up when the fireplace heated the room to a grand eighty degrees, causing him to sweat buckets.

            Cas decided Rudolph was his favorite because he was an outcast who, in the end, saved Christmas and lit the way. Dean recognized wordlessly this was because Cas could relate so well.

            “Cas, you want to open presents now?” Sam questioned the angel after the movie finished. It was around three o’clock and the sun was already hiding behind the mountains. Cas nodded and they went out to the open room.

            “Sam, open yours first since you’re the most giddy.” Dean tossed Sam his newspaper wrapped present while Cas gently set his in the younger Winchester’s lap.

            Sam tore the paper quickly to Dean’s present. It was a cookbook. The reason behind it was because Sam had recently taken a liking to cooking dinner, and the only five things he knew how to cook were growing real old real fast. Sam thanked Dean genuinely and set the book down next to him. He then took Cas’s present and unwrapped it. It was the entire Lord of the Rings movies and two of the Hobbit movies.

            “I got it because Dean told me you liked The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings was apart of the deal. It worked because you have your new TV and-“

            Sam leaned over and hugged Cas. “Thanks Cas. This is awesome. We’ll have to marathon sometime. Get you caught up on your Middle Earth knowledge.” Cas hugged Sam back and smiled.

            Dean grinned as he handed Cas his presents. “Go crazy, Cas.”

            Cas tore back Sam’s present, revealing a camera. An expensive looking one, too. Dean looked at Sam who rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘shut up’. Cas averted his eyes to Sam and grinned. “Thank you, Sam. This is a wonderful present.” Cas turned it on, the little dials making noises. He held it up and snapped a picture of Dean, who mid-picture, made a realization face. Cas chuckled at the outcome and turned it to Sam, who smiled cheerfully. Cas then brought them all together and took a picture.

            “When you want a picture, just give me the little card in there, Cas, and I’ll print it out or save it on the computer for you,” Sam said, patting Cas on the shoulder.

            “Thank you, Sam.” He set the camera down gently next to him on the floor and grabbed Dean’s.

            Dean cleared his throat, making Sam and Cas’s heads snap towards him. “It ain’t no camera.”

            Cas rolled his eyes and ripped it open.

            “You’re always complaining about being goddamned cold, so I thought why not?”

            Cas opened up the package and pulled out a massive, fuzzy heat blanket. Cas grinned wildly and looked over at Dean. “I love it, Dean. It’s perfect.” Cas reached down and plugged it in next to him, throwing it over his lap in ecstatic silence. Dean watched him, aware that Cas truly appreciated the present. He let out the tense buildup in his upper back and sighed quietly.

            “Your turn, Dean,” Cas said. He handed Sam the presents to give to Dean. Dean bit his lip while deciding which one to open. He chose Sam’s and ripped it open, letting the newspaper fall to the floor. Dean chuckled, his head falling back into the chair. “Porny mags and a new Zeppelin track for Baby. Thanks Sam.”

            Sam leaned over and slapped him on the shoulder. “Got you a pie, too. Not cake. It’s in the fridge.”

            Dean lit up. “Sammy, you do love me!”

            Sam rolled his eyes and pointed at Cas’s present. Dean set aside Sam’s gifts and ripped Cas’s present open. He grinned and looked at Cas, whose blue eyes were wide with anticipation.

            “Thanks Cas. Should we put it on?”

            Cas nodded as Dean pushed the paper off of his lap. He walked over to the record player and put the needle on the edge of his new record.

            _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose…_

“Nat King Cole,” Sam said, grinning with his teeth. “Nice one, Cas. It’s Dean’s favorite Christmas album.”

            Cas nodded as Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, I’m gonna go get some pie. You two want any?”

            “Yes please,” they both said at the same time. Sam hefted himself off of the couch and began cleaning the paper.

            Dean put the pies in the microwave, waiting for them to be heated. He listened to the crooning of Nat King Cole, barely audible in the kitchen. It was one of the best Christmas presents he’d gotten over the years, save for the necklace Sam gave him when they were younger. Dean smiled, thinking that this was the best Christmas he’d had in a long time.

            “Hey.” Dean was startled as Sam entered the kitchen, placing the cookbook in a cupboard.

            “Oh, hey,” Dean said, shaking off his previous jump.

            Sam leaned against the countertop. “So, good Christmas?”

            Dean nodded. “Yeah, it was great. Wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be.”

            Sam rolled his eyes. “You loved it. Like your presents?”

            Dean sighed. “It’s not about the presents, Sammy.” Sam grinned and pointed at the microwave, which was now swirling with smoke. Dean scrambled to open it and pulled out the pies that were now sizzling and thank God not burnt.

            “Nat King Cole, huh? Did you tell Cas that?” Sam questioned him, taking his piece of pie from Dean.

            “Yeah, I told him about it. If that was random, I’d be damn impressed.”

            “Random, huh?” Sam chuckled which was weird and then left the kitchen. Dean shrugged it off and took Cas’s pie out to him. The angel was still sitting in his heat blanket, but he was now on the couch fiddling with his camera. Sam sat by his feet and Dean took his spot back in the chair. He eyed the Christmas tree, covered in ornaments and lights and shedding its needles excessively. Nat King Cole was still belting out scratchy Christmas tunes.

            Sam made something from his cookbook for dinner. Dean had no idea what it was called but it tasted like Heaven. Telling Sam that got a reply from Cas informing Dean Heaven didn’t have a taste. Dean just chuckled in response and rolled his eyes. After dinner, they watched “How the Grinch Stole Christmas” while eating more of Sam’s cookies. They then played Cards Against Humanity, given to them by Garth for Dean’s birthday. Dean and Sam enjoyed the game but Cas had to keep asking what things were. Sam and Dean took turns explaining the things, laughing up a storm while Cas huffed annoyed in his corner.

            Sam called it quits at midnight and he went to his room with his movies in his arms. He thanked each of them and shut the door.

            “Well Cas, it’s just you and me. What do you want to do?” Dean questioned him, holding up his cup of eggnog, inspecting the color through the clear mug. Cas took a sip of his non-alcoholic one but still made a face of disgust.

            “Sam and I were talking today and he told me to be random, or something?”

            “Random?”

            “Spontaneous, unprompted, natural,” Cas threw out. Dean nodded and held up a hand for him to stop.

            Cas cleared his throat. “Anyway, we were talking for a little while and it made me really happy.”

            “Sam makes me happy sometimes too. Especially when I’m feeling kind of annoyed or pissed off and he cracks a joke. He’s a good guy to go to for that kind of stuff.” Dean smiled at Cas who rolled his eyes. He unraveled himself from his heat blanket and walked over to the record machine. He pulled up a Frank Sinatra Christmas record and put it on. Dean waited and watched, biting his lip.

            “Dean, come here,” Cas said. “I have another present for you.”

            Dean furrowed his eyebrows but followed Cas, who led him over to their winter stuff, still dripping water from last night. Cas motioned for Dean to put on his boots and winter clothing, which he did, still confused.

            “Where are we going, Cas?”

            “Shut up, Dean.”

            Cas clunked up the stairs, Dean following in his wake. They exited the bunker and stopped as soon as they reached outside. The lights were on and it was snowing once again. The snow angels were slowly filling up and Bobby the snowman had a new layer of snow on him. Dean turned and looked straight on at Cas. His blue eyes were full of life today and his happy eye crinkles were showing. His scruff had grown a little bit and he had a grin on his face, his teeth showing brightly. His black hair peeking out of Sam’s beanie was curling at the ends, a little too long in some places.

            “Sam informed me of some things recently, Dean. He told me he knew it wasn’t his place, but I think he did it for the better because I feel a whole bunch of weight lifted off of my shoulder. I…I’m happy. Genuinely happy.”

            “That’s great, Cas. I’m glad, but what did he tell you?” Dean said, getting antsy over Cas’s beating around the bush.

            Cas shook his head and let out a breathy laugh. “Dean, you’re kind of obtuse sometimes.”

            Cas held out a gloved hand and took Dean’s chin. He tilted it up and Dean’s wide, green eyes rested upon mistletoe. His stomach erupted in a warm, friendly heat that crept up his neck and into his face. He let his head fall and stared at Cas. His grin had deepened and his eye crinkles became more prominent.

            “I…uh.”

            “Dean,” Cas said to shut him up. He leaned in and put his lips on Dean’s. Dean’s eyes widened momentarily and then shut as he deepened the kiss. Cas’s lips were warm and tasted of apple pie and everything Dean had wanted. Dean brought his hands up to Cas’s face as Cas scrunched his fingers in Dean’s jacket.

            They pulled apart, fog entering the air one after another. Dean was grinning wildly now. He was speechless as Cas took his hand and led him back inside. The music was still playing loudly in the hall.

            “Dean,” Cas said as they walked slowly down the stairs.

            “Yeah?” Dean asked, more of a whisper.

            “You know I’ve…I’ve had feelings for you since I rescued you.”

            Dean froze up but Cas kept leading him down the stairs. “Dean, keep moving.” He chuckled.

            “I feel like I need to wake up or something.”

            Cas rolled his eyes. “Dean, don’t be a drama queen. This is real, okay. See.” Cas pinched Dean and he turned on Cas and gripped his pea coat flaps in his hands, pressing Cas against the wall and kissing his mouth again. Cas kissed back fervently, his mouth opening so Dean could explore. He smiled against Dean’s mouth, taking in everything about Dean. Six years of want and doing everything for Dean, and finally it came toppling down so that it was just he and Dean. There was nothing around them, no evil, and no good. It was just them. Dean pulled back to catch his breath, his teeth showing brightly, his lips upturned in a permanent grin.

            “Hey Cas,” Dean said, pointing at the record player, “I heard the bells on Christmas Day.” Cas shook his head and leaned in for one more kiss.

            “This will last after Christmas, right?” Cas questioned Dean as he pulled off his boots speedily, wanting to be near Dean again.           

            Dean chuckled. “I’d like to use your phrase now- obviously.” Dean pulled off his coat. “How about we eat the rest of Sam’s cookies and watch a movie with your heat blanket?”

            Cas nodded and took Dean’s hand. “I assume we aren’t watching much of the movie?”

            Dean nodded. “You know me so well.”

            “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

            “Merry Christmas, Cas.”


End file.
